Amiga Invisible
by pandoras little helper
Summary: “Marlin fue gravemente herido en una pelea por salvar a alguien, alguien que ahora a olvidado… ¿Será Marlin capaz de recuperar su pasado?"


**_Para muchos esta historia no tendra sentido, para mí, es un pedacito "de mí para mí" y para PandoraLover. Fue mi regalo del amigo invisible (de ahí el titulo) para ella y es un "fic" muy personal. Aunque esté en mi nombre es suyo, porque para eso es un regalo y nada, espero que os guste la historia de la creación de una amistad Muy Grande_**

**_* Pequeña aclaración para el final de la historia: / Yon Bouzo = Marlin = Pandoras little helper / Dali = Dori = PandoraLover_**

**_Sabiendo eso ya podeis entender el final. Espero que lo disfruteis =D_**

* * *

**Amiga Invisible**

La vida de Marlin estaba al borde del abismo. Tras el trágico combate con las medusas en el que había resultado herido de muerte intentó mirar atrás para recordar todas las cosas que habían ocupado su vida… hasta que se dio por vencido entendiendo que aquel golpe lo había dejado sin recordar tan siquiera de donde provenía… ni si conocía a alguien que le pudiera ayudar.

Así pues, allí estaba él, moribundo en el fondo del mar y tan sólo como siempre, cuando de repente la legendaria hada de los mares, a la que se la daba solo por un mito adolescente, se le apareció:

_- Marlin, fuiste herido ayudando a una amiga que te necesitaba, por ello, te invito a recorrer tu pasado junto a ella, para que nunca olvides quien eres… ni quien es ella para ti._

…

…

Una luz cegadora trasladó a Marlin a un lugar que le resulto extraño al principio pero que rápidamente reconoció; era _"P. Sherman, calle Wallaby 42, Sidney". _En el suelo, encontró el periódico "El diario marino" en el que figuraba como fecha el día "Viernes, 6 de octubre de 2006".

_- Que extraño – dijo – creo que hoy es un día especial pero no se porque…_

Entonces lo vio, era él, su propio yo años atrás dirigiéndose junto con otro pez a _"P. Sherman". _Fue entonces cuando apareció ella, la chica de la que el hada hablaba, Dori, su mejor amiga, aquel pez con un problema tan singular como cada uno de sus rasgos: pérdida de memoria a corto plazo.

Todo encajó de repente, había sido enviado al pasado para revivir los momentos junto a ella, para que nunca la olvidara, para que recordara por quien había estado dispuesto a morir. Se aseguró de que no podía ser visto y fue entonces cuando decidió sentarse a escuchar:

_- Marlin, esta es Dori._

_- Hola Dori, yo soy Marlin – dijo sin especial entusiasmo._

_- ¡Encantada!_

_- ¡Que voz más estridente!_

_- Vaya Gracias… ¿eres siempre tan agradable? ¡eh, devuélveme mis delicias marinas!_

_- Quizás luego…_

_- ¿Que pasará luego?_

_- Que quizás te devuelva tus delicias._

_- ¿Delicias?_

_- Si, éstas – alzo la mano mostrándole a Dori las delicias sin entender muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_- ¡Anda, mis delicias! ¿Cómo las has conseguido?_

_- Te las acabo de robar._

_…_

_- Hola, Soy Dori, ¿te conozco?_

_- Pues claro, acaban de presentarnos._

_- Ups, vaya, lo siento, es que tengo pérdida de memoria a corto plazo… ¿Me das algunas de tus delicias?_

Una vez que había comenzado a verlo Marlin recordó perfectamente aquel día y aquella conversación, aunque al principio no le diera importancia al hecho que acababa de ocurrir, simplemente había arrebatado los dulces de un pez aparentemente normal y tras un rato de diversión se los había devuelto. Aquella luz cegadora volvió…

…

…

Fue entonces cuando aterrizó en el día en el que su amistad con Dori se consolidaría como una de las más fuertes del arrecife; para entonces Marlin ya sabía que aquel pez, no era tan normal como aparentaba.

25 de Diciembre de 2006. Fue aquel día en aquella fantástica fiesta donde todo había comenzado con una broma entre amigos, con una _boda_ entre amigos.

La malvada bruja de los mares, que por aquel entonces aún era tan solo una inocente amiga de Dori, custodió la boda. Una vez más, Marlin se detuvo a escuchar:

_- Dori, ¿Quieres a Marlin como legítimo esposo, para ponerle los cuernos tantas veces como sea posible durante el resto de vuestras vidas?_

_- Si, Quiero._

_- Y tu Marlin ¿Quieres a Dori como legítima esposa, para ponerle los cuernos tantas veces como sea posible durante el resto de vuestras vidas?_

_- Si, Quiero._

_- Yo os declaro marido y mujer, pero no puedes besar a la novia que habéis dicho que nada de consumar._

Había sido una gran fiesta, pero allí estaba de nuevo, la luz que ni cegadora resultaba ya…

…

…

Esta vez le había transportado hasta el 16 de Febrero de 2007. El día en que Dori fue aceptada en "la pecera", un club muy selecto que Marlin frecuentaba. Aquel día Dori pasó no solo a ser una más en aquel club, sino una gran pieza del mecanismo que todos conformaban. Lástima que al día siguiente Marlin se lo tuviera que volver a recordar…

Fueron muchos los momentos a los que Marlin fue enviado. Vio todos y cada uno de los llantos de Dori, para recordar poco a poco cuanto la quería y apreciaba; pero también vio todas y cada una de las risas, los cumpleaños que celebraron, tanto los de Dori, como los suyos; abrazos, besos, regalos, amigos y todo aquellos que compartieron. Vio su legendario viaje con todos los miembros de "la pecera" donde tantos recuerdos habían compartido, donde tantas horas juntos los habían convertido en hermanos…

Finalmente fue enviado a un último recuerdo por aquella luz…

…

…

Este último recuerdo le era totalmente ajeno, como si en realidad hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo moribundo, como si ya no estuviera viendo su vida como un simple espectador y estuviera en el mar de nuevo…

_- ¿Marlin? ¡Marlin despierta!_

_- ¿Dori, estas ahí?_

_- Pues claro._

_- Dios, no te vas a imaginar lo que me ha pasado._

_- A ver, ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

_- Pues que el hada de los mares me ha aparecido para mostrarme nuestro pasado y que no te olvidara antes de morir. Pero supongo que ya es mi hora…_

Al terminar de habar se dio cuenta de que ya no le dolía nada y que se encontraba perfectamente aunque no entendiera porque, fue tan solo al abrir los ojos cuando terminó por darse cuenta de lo ocurrido:

_- ¡Ah, Dori, eres humana!_

_- Pues claro que soy humana Bou, ¿estamos tontos o que? ¿Qué dices de hadas de los mares? _

_- Bou, Dios mío, Yon Bouzo, ese soy yo. ¡Dali! – se lanzó gritando mientras la abrazaba_

_- La misma. ¿se puede saber que te pasa?_

_- No te vas a creer el sueño que acabo de tener, era tan realista…_

* * *

**_Con cariño de mí para tí, de Marlin para Dori, de Pandoras little helper a PandoraLover, de Bou a Dali... da igual, porque todo significa lo mismo..._**

**_y todo es.. porque te quiero._**

**_*"...y los que nos quedan..."*_**

**Te Quiero***


End file.
